This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Autonomous vehicles, which are vehicles that can operate without human input, can support human operations, such as a pre-accident warning system and an emergency braking system, and are capable of sensing and determining characteristics of the surrounding environment, may include a variety of sensor systems to detect the surrounding environment, such as a radar system. However, when multiple autonomous vehicles are located at, for example, a roadway intersection, the radio waves transmitted and received by the radar systems of the multiple autonomous vehicles may be subjected to radio wave interference. As an example, radio wave interference may occur when a first autonomous vehicle transmits a first radar signal and a second autonomous vehicle near the first vehicle transmits a second radar signal that either constructively or destructively interferes with the first radar signal. Accordingly, certain functions of the autonomous vehicle that are dependent on signals received from the radar system, such as alert and warning functions of an accident notification system, may be impaired by the wave interference. As such, the impairment of the accident notification system may decrease the effectiveness of certain functions of the autonomous vehicle, such as alert and warning functions of the accident notification system, that are dependent on such signals.